


In God's Glory

by DoreyG



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "I'm going to go to spooky Mormon hell," he groaned.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	In God's Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonicHoliday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicHoliday/gifts).



"I'm going to go to spooky Mormon hell," he groaned.

"Possibly! I seem to end up there every night, no matter what I do," Elder McKinley chirped cheerily, and then saw his expression and obviously decided to soften just a little. "That might just be me, though. You'll probably be just fine."

"But I've sinned!" He cried, struggling to express the breadth of his sorrow at his notable and unfortunate transgression. "I've committed the one act that I shouldn't have, the one act that I promised that I'd never indulge in ever again. How can you even look me in the face?"

"Because you have a really nice face," Elder McKinley said, and then blinked really hard as if turning off a switch in his head. "And it's not that big a sin. Barely a sin at all, really, if you look at it a certain way."

"How can you even say that?" He demanded, practically gasping the question with the force of his shock. "It's one of the worst things I've ever done!"

"Yeah, but it's not one of the worst things you could've done. I mean: in a world with rape, violence, incest, pollution, poverty and atheism it's really rather small fry," Elder McKinley said, back to his usual chirpy self once again. "Try to think of it this way, you were just acting naturally!"

"Just because it's natural doesn't mean it's right," he said sternly, but couldn't help himself from leaning towards the seductive note in Elder McKinley's voice just a little. "Our natural imperfections are a thing to be overcome, by the glory of god…"

"True," Elder Mckinley said, still in that ever so tempting voice. "But what if what you did, what we did, wasn't a sign of your natural imperfections? God doesn't want us to starve, Elder Price. God wants us to be happy as long as we follow all of his pre-written rules and strictures, _Kevin_."

"But I broke those rules," he whispered, a wonderful and terrifying feeling of hope rising up in his chest like a bubbling spring. "Didn't I…?"

"I don't think you did," Elder McKinley said boldly, giddily, and gave him the kind of grin that put him in mind of what the Angel Moroni must've looked like descending from the heavens above with the golden tablets cradled in his gorgeous arms. "If anything, you did a good thing. You tasted sweetness, and got your energy up for saving the lord."

"Well," he said slowly, carried away by giddiness himself. "If you look at it that way…"

"I do," Elder McKinley said firmly, and reached out to grab his wrist in a gentle and tender grip. "And if we are both looking at it in that way, as I think we both should, I really must ask…"

"Yes?" He breathed, a strange and powerful feeling rising up in his chest as he stared at Elder McKinley's warm eyes and shining lips.

"Kevin," Elder McKinley said, and gave him a tentative smile. "Would you like another maple glazed donut?"


End file.
